


Sequel 2: Table's turn

by Sildurin



Series: My Fate Within Yours [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cop Keith, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Gentle, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Table Sex, Writer Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildurin/pseuds/Sildurin
Summary: Shiro is stuck in his working process but Keith has different approaches to make him relax.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: My Fate Within Yours [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099380
Kudos: 17





	Sequel 2: Table's turn

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand, here is my second sequel which was waiting on my computer to be re-read.  
Sequel to _My Fate Within Yours_.  
Read the main story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works%0A/15602697/chapters/36225459).

Shiro sat at the desk, trying to figure out the structure of the paragraphs he'd just written. His frowned, his fingers were resting in the air right above the keyboard of the silvern laptop he used mainly for work. He made a deep sigh and put his arms to rest. He felt the tension building up inside of him, making it hard to breath and concentrate. Maybe he should go downstairs and help Keith in the garden?

He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. Then again he fixated on the screen, at which he stared since early morning. He had woken up having this one specific idea in mind. Though as soon as he was able to write it down, everything had been gone already.

Now, half of the day was already spent, where Shiro was chasing after the lost memories of this one perfect scene he had dreamed of. Lunch had passed by without him noticing and he still wouldn't know if Keith wouldn't have placed a plate with tasty smelling things on it right under his nose.

Keith knew that Shiro would get lost in his work, whenever Shiro felt like writing, but always took care of his boyfriend since he tended to forget the most important things. And Shiro was thankful, since the food tasted great, as it did every time Keith was making food for them. Though today, he couldn't remember what he had actually eaten.

"Come on, brain, where are my thoughts from early morning?" Shiro murmured some more words to himself, raised a hand to run it through his short hair and finally rested his chin on it.

He threw a glance to the window and the very blue sky hanging above their house. It was a wonderful day to be outside and cut the trees and bushes which had grown over the past autumn. The summer wasn't close yet the winter was gone already. Shiro meant Keith to be down there, trying to fix the wildy growing plants in order to let them not disturb each other during the upcoming summer.

He tried to focus on his work once more, getting at least two sentences done with which he was actually satisfied. And thus, Shiro didn't notice that Keith came upstairs.

He had changed from his dirtied garden clothes into his relaxing-at-home ones and sneaked into Shiro's working room where he leaned beside the door frame watching his husband desperately trying to figure out how to transform his own thoughts into sentences.

Shiro's finger still hovered over the keyboard, as he felt a soft touch. A hand rustled through his hair and ran downwards over his broad shoulders.

"Keith," Shiro sighed. His face muscles relaxed and he looked up to meet Keith's glittering eyes. The smaller man's lips broadened to a soft smile.

"How is it going?" Keith asked. He leaned a bit forward to rest himself on Shiro's shoulder and peeped on the screen.

"Not as good as expected. I really thought I could write this... thing.. well, whatever it was, down today. I had an image in the morning and really thought I could just write it." Shiro sighed.

"I know you had it, Shiro. You woke me up to tell me about it." Keith snickered, but he had noticed the desperateness in his husband's voice. He leaned his forehead against Shiro's neck for a short while, before he retreated and pressed little kisses on warm skin.

"Close your eyes," Keith demanded then.

"What do you mean?" Shiro frowned.

"Just close your eyes."

"Keith, if you have anything planned to do with me you can just say so."

Keith laughed. "No, no… Well, not yet. Close your eyes and I will tell you."

Shiro nodded and did as he was told. Sudden blackness surrounded him, which made his skin more sensitive to Keith's touches. He felt Keith moving a little bit behind him and expected something Keith sometimes did to distract Shiro from his work, but nothing of this sort happened. Keith put his hands on both of Shiro's shoulders and moved up and down. It wasn't quite a massage but it was really relaxing.

"Imagine the picture you told me about this morning," Keith said quietly. "Make this picture once more in your head."

"I tried this, Keith. I tried this half the day already."

"Then you should try it once more." Keith's hands moved further, touching shoulders, neck, and arms. "What was the original image you had in mind?"

Shiro squeezed his eyes, only blurry dots appeared. What kind of image had been in his mind? What did he tell Keith?

He remembered that he woke up, a sudden dream had crashed down on him, waking him with this sudden impulse to write this something immediately. He had told Keith about it, who woke up from his excited voice.

An image.

Shiro remembered a boat on the water. A waterfall, mountains. A donkey and there was a bird as well. A small girl running after the bird, a soft whisper in the air and a loud voice, as a father was calling his child. The fresh breeze was nearly real, grass and flowers mixed into the scent.

Shiro took a deep breath.

The chirping of birds, hidden in a near forest, was hearable. The donkey, girl, and bird visualised in his head.

_He remembered. _

Shiro opened his eyes and was bedazzled by the brightness of his laptop screen. He hesitated for a moment before lifting his hands once more to create a new paragraph and write down everything he had in mind.

Keith smiled and let go of Shiro's shoulders. His husband was too immersed into his work that he didn't recognise how Keith left the room. He went downstairs to make some green tea and get some cookies out of the small can where they kept them.

He wandered through their living room by himself, stood beside the window to watch some cars passing by, and the neighbour's cat tiptoeing beneath the thickly grown bushes. He smiled that he was able to have helped Shiro with his work. The deadline wasn't close but not too far either. The publisher was a nice man though Shiro didn't like to let him wait once the deadline was reached. Keith could understand him. Shiro had worked hard in these past years but he reached a point where he could be confident and satisfied with his work.

While Keith had been promoted, Shiro had gathered more and more fans around him, liking his stories and following his achievements. Shiro had a talent to gather all kinds of different people who were attracted to his worlds and adventures he had created. They both had find something in life they could look forward to. Except their life together in this small house they shared since many years that was.

Keith finally decided to bring some tea and cookies upstairs. When he reached the office, he saw Shiro resting on his chair, his broad back covering the whole back rest.

"You done?" Keith asked. He scooted closer, placed cup and plate on the desk where the plate of lunch still rested, and looked down on his husband. His eyes were closed and his breathing soft. His facial muscles looked relaxed, but his thoughts weren't at peace yet.

Keith smiled softly as he looked at his sleeping husband. He came closer and sat down on Shiro's thighs. He looped one arm around Shiro's shoulder to lean against the broad chest to feel the radiating warmth. Keith touched Shiro's cheek and lips carefully, not wanting to disturb his peace.

"What are you doing?" Shiro mumbled.

"Just some touching." Keith jerked a shoulder, not feeling guilty at all. "I haven't had the possibility half of the day, you know?"

Shiro snickered and opened his eyes. "That's true. I wonder how you managed so far."

"Working in the garden does some miracles." Keith grinned. He glanced at the laptop before having Shiro's gaze on him again. "How did it go?"

"Really well. I wrote down skteches of the scenes and I think I will know how to remind myself of them all. Thank you, Keith. That was helpful. Not sure why I couldn't do so before." Shiro's expression became thoughtful.

"Because I wasn't here to help you relax. And I was the one you told these ideas to first thing in the morning."

"Yeah, you're right. You didn't complain." Shiro raised an eyebrow, a hidden question included.

"Of course I didn't. I would never do it. I want to hear all your stories, not only the ones you make a living of." Keith laughed quietly.

"Thank you." Shiro lifted his head a bit to give Keith a small kiss. His fingers were caressing the scar along Keith's cheek, following the uneven line up to his husband's eye. "Now," he said, the corner of his mouth curling. "I'm up to distraction. You have something in mind?"

Keith laughed out loud. "That was my intention, you know?" He leaned forward, his eyes meeting Shiro's gaze for a long second, before he touched his soft warm lips; closing his eyes while sensing each movement. Shiro's hand, which had caressed the facial scar before, followed the line of Keith's jaw, and touched the neck, holding it in position to deepen the kiss. Their tongues licked over each other chastely, trying to get there slowly but steadily.

"Can you move your legs over here?" Shiro asked with his deep husky voice.

Keith nodded, understood what his husband meant without asking. He adjusted his position to face Shiro directly, both his legs hanging loose on each side of the chair.

Shiro didn't let go of him for a second, trying to catch up the missing skin contact for the day.

As soon as Keith was settled again, he grabbed the small ass to pull Keith closer to his chest. Keith was eager in supporting this action and lifted both his arms to wrap them around Shiro's neck, tyring to get as close as possible to the heaving chest right in front of him. They were absorbed into another deep kiss; tongues entangling, a wet sucking sound filled the office. Shiro kept one hand on Keith's butt, the other stroke his sides and back, and slid under the loose shirt to caress warm skin. A weak tremble ran through Keith's stomach.

"Get me out of it," Keith demanded, clinging to Shiro's muscly shoulders. He let go of the familiar touch of the lips so that Shiro could pull up his shirt and throw it aside.

"Better?" The biggger man asked.

Keith nodded. His fingers nestled at the hem of the tanktop Shiro was wearing. "You too," he murmured. Shiro lifted his arms enough so that Keith could undress him as well. As soon as the fabric was off, Keith ran his fingers over the warm abdomen and chest. Now it was Shiro's turn to tremble, excitement ran over both of them. They caressed and touched each other thouroughly. Shiro's fingers brushed the scar on Keith's shoulder, the gun's shot had created years ago. He pressed a kiss here and there, soothing the muscles around this spot and everywhere else.

While they swapped as much saliva as they could, they felt the heat running through their entire bodies, forming distinctive bulges in their groins, pressing against each other. Keith scooted even closer, rubbing over Shiro's crotch. The bigger man moaned suddenly, gritting his teeth as the sudden fraction.

"Unhf… Keith, it's … too fast."

"You can't come yet." Keith agreed. "Use your hand. But hurry. And here." Keith stretched down in order to reach the very last drawer of the desk.

"What is it?"

Keith didn't say anything, instead he fetched a tiny bottle of lube and a box of condoms.

Shiro's eyes grew big. "Wh-when did you..?"

Keith jerked a shoulder. "When you were out one day to the publisher. I thought it might be useful at some point." A grin appeared on his face. "And as we can see, it is."

Shiro laughed huskyly. "True," he admitted. "Not that we've never done it here. Though it was more the entrance, the wall or… other places." Shiro looked around before his eyes fell back onto Keith smile.

"So, now… Please help yourself with this." Keith openend the bottle and poured the liquid onto Shiro's outstretched hand. Shiro snickered.

"I will," he promised softly smiling. His free hand caressed the muscly back of his husband downwards and slid under the hem of the elastic pants in which Keith had changed. They were loose enough to be pulled a bit so that Shiro could reach between Keith's buttocks. His prosthetic hand kneaded the firm muscles and spread the cheeks apart.

Keith sat up a bit so that Shiro's hand had better access. He clinged onto Shiro's shoulder while he kissed and sucked along the square like jaw to the neck and ear, taking the earlobe into his mouth and leaving a trail of saliva behind.

Shiro rested his head halfly on Keith's left shoulder. He listened to the soft moans his husband exhaled. Silky black hair tickled his skin. While his human hand was occupied with the preparation of Keith's hole, the other caressed his husband's sides, trying to distract Keith's mind. Shiro threw a glance down. Since Keith wore elastic pants which were already showing stains at the front, a significant bulge was clearly visible, unhindered from tight fabric. Shiro reached down and gently grabbed Keith's dick.

Keith hissed at the sudden friction excerted on his hardened muscle. After some more time, he started to rock his hips a little bit to meet Shiro's movements. Keith wanted to comfort his lover as well. He supported himself on Shiro's shoulder while his hand scooted down and hastily openend the zipper of Shiro's pants. Shiro's cock had grown as much as his own so that the swell of his erection plopped out, restrained only a little by the fabric of his underwear.

"Mhm..," Shiro made, exhaling a smal gasp as Keith started to knead the visible length of Shiro's dick through the fabric.

Both of their movements became erratic and their moans grew stronger, as they felt a hot wave growing inside of them. Keith pressed his mouth against Shiro's shoulder, breathing waves of excitement onto the warm skin. His moans grew stronger as Shiro's fingers thrusted even deeper, scratching the rough patch hidden deep inside Keith's hot body.

Keith's movements stopped and he swallowed some saliva. "Shir-o, now, please," he whispered, his voice hoarse.

"You think you're ready?" Shiro lifted his head to look Keith into the eyes.

"Think I am." Keith smiled. He outstretched his neck to kiss Shiro's lips.

"Alright." Shiro released Keith's dick, which elicited a small wimper of his husband's lips. He reached forward to shove laptop, pencils, notes and everything else which might get in the way of their doings or would get stuck in places where they don't belong as far away as possible. After this, he took his human finger out of Keith's hole, which made a wet sound. Placing both of his hands underneath Keith butt, he lifted his husband from his lap onto the table.

"You okay with this position? We can also do something else or.." Shiro looked around. Then he felt a touch at his wrist. Keith pulled him, now with both hands, back to his side.

"I'm okay with this. I want to try it on a table kinda."

Shiro laughed. "Okay, then..." He fetched the box of condoms. While he got one and openend the small package with his teeth, he pulled down his own pants a bit further. His taut cock, suddenly released, jumped upwards and trailed a trace of precum with it.

Keith's hand reached out, touching the tip of his dick until Shiro was ready to put on the condom.

Then, Shiro looked at Keith. "Lean back," he said. "And hold this." He took both of Keith's legs and his husband knew what to do. As he settled as comfortable as possible, both of his hands clinged to his legs, as Shiro hovered over him.

Shiro kept his husband steady as he was supporting his back with his prosthetic hand. The other yanked at the loose pants to reveal Keith's soft and wet hole and grown dick, which now layed on his stomach, ready for action.

Shiro stroke himself into form while he came closer. His hand below Keith's back pulled him towards himself until his tip touched Keith's thighs.

"Here we go," he murmured. At the corner of his eyes he saw Keith greedy nod, his dark eyes full of sparkling lights of excitement.

Shiro pressed himself down, until the tip and half of his dick were swallowed by Keith' hole. He checked up on Keith, if he had any troubles adjusting to his size.

Even after all these years he did this every time. Since the accident Keith had several years before which needed some time at the hospital to recover, they didn't sleep with each other for weeks after. Therefore, Shiro had started to make the check-up a habit and never let got of it. He wanted Keith to feel good as well.

Keith looked him in the eyes, knowing what he was thinking. He waited some seconds, before he gave a nod. Shiro took a deep breath and sighed out slowly as he sank in deeper and deeper. His dick disapperared steadily into his husband's butt.

When finally his full length was immerged into a welcoming hot softness, they both waited to get accustomed to these feelings.

"Start Shiro, I c-can't... any longer." Keith reached for Shiro's arm and yanked.

Shiro obeyed. He leaned down so that Keith could loop one leg around his waist, his arm scooting around Shiro's neck. They kissed long and sloppily. Shiro pulled his dick a bit out and thrusted back in, softly and slowly at first. Their movements were lovingly, waiting to adjust themselves, enjoying each piece and bit they offered to each other.

"F-fast-er." Keith swallowed some saliva. He watched Shiro nodding, biting his lips. "And.. harder, Shir-o."

"As you demand, my love." Shiro grinned. He gently pressed down Keith onto the desk, taking a grip of his legs, which were surrounding his own waist. Keith's hands followed the firm muscles of Shiro's chest, ran down his abdomen and caressed his sides, until his husband was satisfied wirh their position.

As Shiro started to thrust in, slowly at first but increasing the pace bit by bit, Keith moaned long and with his deep and rough familiar voice. His hands grabbed for Shiro's sides, holding onto his husband while Shiro fucked him with a steady controlled rhythm.

Shiro was talented in discovering the things which made Keith feel good. He cried out of pleasure when Shiro found the spot inside of him which he had reached with his fingers before.

Shrio grunted, exhaling moans and breathed heavily, reaching a summit he wanted to crest with Keith together.

"Shi-Shiro, I… The-ah!" Keith shut his eyes, fingernails scratching over Shiro's side.

Shiro as well felt a hot wave rising inside of him, washing away all his thoughts and complicated thinking patterns he had had this day.

Sticky cum, humid breath and sweat mixed together, covering Keith's stomachs and the insides of the used condom. Along with their moans and groans, they came together.

Shiro slid out of Keith, who jerked slightly. He got the condom off, made a knot at the top and let it fall into the bin next to his desk. Then he let himself fall into his chair.

They both let the time pass by and when they finally catched their breath again, Keith sat up and looked at the mess they had done. He turned his head, his face showing a relieved expression.

"Your laptop's not dirty," he murmured. "That's good."

Shiro snickered. "That's what you're worried about? I have to clean up anyway." He watched the desk and the droplets of cum here and there. His eyes fell on the puddle on Keith's stomach which made him reach out for the tissues.

"I can help," Keith said as he watchd his husband wiping away the cum. "I did a part of it myself."

"No, it's fine. You should go to the bathroom first." Shiro gave his husband's stomach a meaningful nod. He threw the moist tissue into the bin as well.

Keith smiled. He sat up, slid down the desk and found himself again on Shiro's lap. "Thanks," he said and gave Shiro a kiss.

"You're welcome." Shiro laughed quietly. He sighed. "That was a good distraction. I'm ready for more tomorrow."

"You mean work?" Keith raised an eyebrow.

"Guess so." Shiro made a thoughtful mimic. "You never know what kind of surprises are hidden as in my own desk."

Keith giggled. "That's true." He threw a glance to the clock over the door. "It's nearly time for dinner. What would you like to have?"

Shiro frowned. "How about omurice? With some boiled cabbage and carrots we have from the garden?"

Keith nodded. "Sounds good to me. But," he gave his stomach a look. Dried cum still sticked to his skin. "I should go wash myself first."

"And I'd like to clean my desk. But we can do the preparations together after."

"Sure." Keith smiled. He leaned forward to kiss Shiro once more, before standing up and leaving the room.

Shiro watched his husband leave, his thoughts full of soft moans, echoing in his mind together with the view of a gentle yet greedy Keith who had left slightly stinging scratches on his back. He sighed satisfied before he went to get some cleaning cloths.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment :)  
I feel that this writing style is different than from today. Though while re-reading I edited it a bit. But... it still feels so different. I still need improvement. 
> 
> [tumblr](http://sildurin.tumblr.com/)  
[twitter](http://twitter.com/sildurin/)  



End file.
